


As Pure As The Moon

by ElsieBlake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, bellamy is robin, clarke is maria, the secret of moonacre au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieBlake/pseuds/ElsieBlake
Summary: Next to her father was a tall gravestone, etched with the wordsAbigail Griffin, her mother. She placed the other rose at the end of her grave.She turned her head away from the procession to hide her tears. Across the graveyard was a pavilion, a man in black leather and dark hair was leaning against one of the pillars, looking directly at her.Or, the moonacre au no one asked for. Clarke moves to live with her uncle in Moonacre, where magic is real. Clarke has to save the valley, even if it man teaming up with a Blake; her families sworn enemies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be revising, but this wouldn't leave me alone and I'm still wrapping my head around Bob and Eliza being married so obviously no work was done tonight. Robin and Maria remind me so much of bellarke, I'm so surprised this doesn't already exist but here we are. I'm planning on doing regular updates but I don't know how many chapter this is going to be.

Clarke walked beside the hearse, two roses in her hand. The large skirt of her black dress pulled along the floor as she walked like all her dresses did, it was her only comfort. With the pull from her dress she could almost pretend she was walking anywhere, not to her father’s grave.

Her nanny, Miss Heliotrope, walked behind her. She would stay with her through the procession, then to the will reading afterwards.

Clarke watched in silence as they lowered her father’s coffin, the vicar's words barely registering. She threw one rose into the grave, then turned her back as two men began filling it. Next to her father was a tall gravestone, etched with the words "Abigail Griffin", her mother. She placed the other rose at the end of her grave.

She turned her head away from the procession to hide her tears. Across the graveyard was a pavilion, a man in black leather and dark hair was leaning against one of the pillars, looking directly at her.

She checked behind her to see if Miss Heliotrope saw him too, but she wasn't paying attention. When she looked again, he was gone. What a strange boy, hanging around grieving and dead people. Clarke pushed him out of her mind, eventually allowing Miss Heliotrope to steer her away and to the will reading. 

To say the least, it did not go well. As it turned out, Clarke’s father had gone into quite a spiral after her mother’s death. He gambled away the last of their money, Clarke had no inheritance and soon she would have no house either. 

“You cannot be serious,” Miss Heliotrope asked, close to hysterics.

“He lost it all?” Clarke asked quietly, unable to comprehend it. “I do not understand.”

“I’m sorry child, but you have nothing,” the man opposite them said. “Oh wait, he did leave something actually.” The man stood and walked to the bookshelf behind him, pulling out a large leather-bound book. He put it on the table in front of Clarke with a loud thud. “This was meant to be part of your inheritance.”

Numbly, Clarke reached for the thick book. “The Chronicles of Moonacre,” she read out loud. She knew the name Moonacre, it was their family land. Her uncle lived in the valley alone after her father married her mother. He had not wanted to stay, and Clarke had never visited. 

“Come on, Clarke,” Miss Heliotrope said, pulling her away. “We have much to discuss.”

# ________

Clarke had to sit in her house alone while Miss Heliotrope ran around sorting arrangements. All the staff, people who had looked after Clarke as a child, helped her through her mother’s death, become a part of her family, were being let go. What use were staff when there was no house for them to look after, not to mention the lack of payment they would receive. It wasn’t fair. How could her father leave her like that? Now she was expected to make the long journey to moonacre and live with her Uncle Kane. 

On the last night she had in her Childhood home, Clarke couldn’t sleep. She waited patiently for sleep to take her, but the hours ticked by and she was still wide awake. The same thing had happened after her mother’s death. Her brain was empty but couldn’t possibly be louder. 

Eventually, she gave up waiting and took out the book her father had left for her. She lit a small candle and turned the rough page. Inside was covered in curving writing and beautiful illustrations.

>   
>  Once upon a perfect night, many hundred of years ago, when the old magic clung to Moonacre Valley, there was a young woman loved by nature. They said she was born from the blood of mother earth herself. She had a heart as pure as moonlight and was braver than any man. The woman was so loved that she was bestowed a magical gift that would change the valley forever; the moon pearls.
> 
> From that day forth, she was known as the Moon Princess.
> 
> Two ancient families lived on the edge of the valley, sharing natures bounty. Daughter of the Blake clan, the Moon Princess fell deeply in love and was to be married to a Griffin man. Her father blessed the union by presenting the couple with a majestic Black lion. Then the groom presented to his beloved a rare, white unicorn. 
> 
> The Princess promised to treasure them both as they were of nature and would always be with her. 
> 
> She then revealed her own secret. The moon pearls. She showed them to the two clans with pride, explaining their immense power.
> 
> "They were given by the earth and hold a unique power. They can reveal the truth in men’s hearts. They would grant any wish, both good and evil."  
> 

Clarke turned the page, only to find a scarily lifelike illustration of the moon princess staring up at her in fear. She slammed the book shut and blew her candle out. It was just a silly story. So what if her family name was in it, it was about their land. One of her ancestors probably had it written about them.

# _________

The next day, the last thing Clarke wanted to do was get out of bed, but she did not exactly have a choice. As quickly as she could, she put on her favourite blue dress, braided her hair with an assortment of blue and cream ribbons, then made her way downstairs to say goodbye to the staff. She shook hands with every member, wishing them well in the future. She wanted to say more, but she was not sure what. 

She never got the chance to, though. Miss Heliotrope came barrelling down the stairs looking ready for a journey. 

“I told your mother on her death bed that I would look after you, I’m not breaking that promise now.” Without another word, she clambered into the carriage.

Clarke had not expected her nanny to join her, she was sixteen and did not really need one, after all. The thought did not go unnoticed though. Clarke was sure she would be thankful to have a friendly face around. 

She climbed into the carriage after one last look at her home.

She didn’t speak for much of the journey, just watched out the window as the buildings and cobbled streets gave way to dirt roads and trees. God, she hated the countryside. Not that she had ever been there, she had never left the city. It was just so… green. How did people manage to entertain themselves in somewhere so quiet?

Miss Heliotrope was not doing so well. Every time Clarke looked over; the woman looked like she was about to be sick.

At one point a tree branch even went through the open window, almost hitting Clarke in the face. Not long after the carriage went over a hole in the ground, throwing the two women off their seats.

“There’s only one thing that can save us now,“ Miss Heliotrope said as she pulled herself back onto her chair. “Classical, French needle point.” She pulled to bits of cloth out of her bag and passed Clarke the one she had been working on earlier that week. With a sigh she took it. Don’t get her wrong, she liked art, it was soothing, but she preferred paint to stitching. 

An hour of so later, Clarke was still stitching when they abruptly stopped. She stuck her head out the window to the driver get up and walk over to a gate to try and open it. Miss Heliotrope started calling to him to ask where they were, but he didn’t respond. 

“He must be deaf,” she said with a huff.

Clarke leaned out of the window again, admiring the Griffin pattern on the gate. Suddenly two arms looped around her body from above. She shrieked in surprise as the, clearly male, hands tried to pull her out carriage. From the sound of it, Miss Heliotrope was also being attacked. 

She heard the mans gruff voice shout to his friend "Pick her pocket". they were robbers, she realised. Without thinking, she took the needle out of her work and scrape it across his tanned knuckle, successfully drawing blood. He yelled and withdrew his hands. He was sat on the roof of their carriage, but Clarke didn’t dare look up. She moved as far away from the window as possible, holding Miss Heliotropes arm.

The driver, who had apparently not seen or heard a thing, returned and they started moving again. Clarke heard the boy tumble off the roof and smiled at is yell when the gate closed behind them.

She looked gown at her needle, now tipped with red. I guess there was something good about stitching after all, she thought.

“Who were they?” Clarke asked outland once the gate was out of sight.

“Don’t worry dear, your Uncle Kane will protect us,” Miss Heliotrope replied. The older woman was trying to readjust her had in order to make herself look more presentable. It was not even remotely working. She looked like a bird had decided to make her hair it’s new home.

# _________

It was nightfall by the time they arrived at the house. Clarke jumped out of the carriage, not wanting to be their any longer. The house before her was huge, with multiple towers and lots of surrounding land. Steps led up to an open door, leading to more steps and a man at the top of them. The shadows made him a silhouette, somehow, he even made that look grumpy.

When he came into the light, Clarke saw his cleanly shaven beard, slicked back hair and smart attire. For a second, she was reminded of the man she had seen in the graveyard, his leather clothes and dark curls would stick out like a sore thumb at the Griffin Manor.

Before her uncle could even open his mouth, Miss Heliotrope was falling out of the carriage door and babbling about their encounter with the bandits.

“Oh, what a journey we have had. Not one hour from this very door, we were attacked and-“

“I’m sure it is a very interesting story, but not one I want to hear,” her uncle said in a low voice. “welcome to Moonacre,” he continued, ignoring Miss Heliotropes shocked face. “Sorry it could not be under different circumstances.”

Clarke started reaching her hand out for him to shake, when Kane turned his head and walked back up the stairs. All the women could do was follow after. Though the thought was unladylike, and Miss Heliotrope would have a fit if she voices it, Kane was a very rude man. Who ‘welcomes’ someone into their home by interrupting their story, then turning their back on them? She had a feeling he was not going to warm with time.

 

The next set of stairs led to a room with two chairs and a large fireplace. A Black dog sat looking at them, his eyes red. Miss Heliotrope flinched away at the sight, whereas Clarke just wanted to get closer. Not that she could with her nanny gripping her arm like it was the only thing holding her up.

“This is Ralph,” Kane said, completely ignorant to Miss Heliotropes discomfort. “Through there-“ he Pointed to the room behind him- “is the dining room. Over there-“ he pointed to the doors to their right from farthest to closest away- “is the library, which is off limits. My study, which you may not enter. The music room; closed to you. And, finally, the room where you will do your lessons.”

Clarke looked through the slightly open door. Like most of the house that she could see, the room looked rundown with its peeling paint and worn out furniture. The room was small and hexagonal with a little desk and two chairs. How quaint, she thought with displeasure.

“I will show you to your rooms.”

They followed Kane up the stairs, their interest in the building decreasing with every step. Clarke longed for her tidy home that she would never see again. 

When they reached a long corridor, Kane stopped so suddenly that Clarke nearly walked into him. “Miss Heliotrope, you are the room at the end and to the right.”

With her nose stuck in the air, Clarke’s nanny started down the corridor, only to turn to her expectantly. “Come on, Clarke. I expect your room is opposite mine.”

“Actually,” Kane stepped in between them, “Clarke’s room is in the tower.”

“But uncle-“

“How about you take a look before you turn your nose up at it?”

She looked down guiltily, then followed her uncle up the tower steps, not even looking back at Miss Heliotrope. As much as the old lady annoyed her sometimes, she was still used to having her in her life. It would be nice to have some normalcy in this strange place.

“This is your room.” Her gave a quick nod and left back the way they came without another word.

“Goodnight uncle,” Clarke called after him. When she got no response she muttered, “Charmed I’m sure.”

He had left her in a little circular room facing a door the height of a ten-year-old child. She climbed the few steps up to it and ducked through the door. She was not sure what she expected, but it wasn’t what she saw. Her breath left her lungs in awe at the beauty of it. It was a hexagonal room with painting of the valley on walls with a fireplace carved to look like a tree and a large canopy bed opposite. The ceiling was painted like the night sky, adorned with twinkling stars. It had to be the only room in the whole building that had been looked after. Not one thing was damaged, no paint was peeling, no dust covered the cabinets or the round window. It was like a fairy tale.

Sleep didn’t come any easier that night. Clarke lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. She had pulled the cloth off the top of the canopy bed in order to see the painted night sky properly. As she watched she could have sworn she saw one of the ‘stars’ fall away, as if it was a real shooting star. She must have been more tired than she thought


	2. Chapter 2

Bright light cascaded through Clarke's window, easily waking her from her half sleep. She rolled over in her bed with a sigh. She had almost expected to wake up in her bed in the city, but, of course, life is not that fair. 

She was shock to find that someone had placed a plate of gingerbread biscuits and a glass of milk on her bedside table. How had someone managed to sneak in without waking her?

She reached over, took the biscuit closest to her and bit into it. She couldn't help the moan that she released. It was one of the sweetest things she had ever tasted with the added spice of ginger.

After finishing the rest of the plate, she gulped down the milk and got out of bed. At the bottom of her bed someone had placed a burgundy dress with an 'O' sewn into the sleeve. She held it up to herself and took in the strange figure. She was sure her body would fill it out a bit but it looked so boring, like it would just hang limply from her shoulder.

"No, definitely not," she said to herself. She pulled out one of her own dresses, a floral pink with a big skirt, quarter length sleeves and a corset that cinched her waist, but still kept her cleavage modest. She twisted her hair into a crown and left the rest to roll over her shoulders.

Once she was happy she looked descent, she took her fathers book and made her way down the many flights of stairs that led to the bottom floor. When she arrived, she saw just Miss Heliotrope in the dining room and Ralph sitting beside the fire in the hall. Clarke tried to approach the beast of a dog, she hadn't managed to get very close the day before, what with Miss Heliotrope pulling on her arm. This time didn't go much better. Ralph growled when she got too close, his red eyes boring into her. Clarke stumbles back in surprise. 

"Don't worry," her uncle's voice said from behind her. "You are a Griffin. He very nearly won't hurt you."

That didn't exactly help to ease we fear. Nevertheless, Clarke did not want to seem weak. She turned to her uncle, surprised to see him looking so furious.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, pointing to the book she held against her chest.

"My father gave it to me."

"That belongs to Moonacre, it is not yours." He ripped the book out of her arms, then walked through the door she knew led to the library.

Annoyed, Clarke stormed into the dining room, startling her nanny.

"Miss Heliotrope, please, you have to get my book back."

"My dear, what are you talking about?" She asked, happily munching on her scrambled eggs.

"Kane took my father's book off me."

"I'm sure he's just keeping it safe for you. Why don't you sit down? Eat your oatmeal."

Clarke hated when she treated her like a child, but she reluctantly sat down anyway. She didn't even look at the oatmeal in front of her, the biscuits had filled her up.

Kane day at the head of the table and poured himself a pint of tea. Countryside people were so strange.

"Your chef is excellent," Miss Heliotrope said between mouthfuls.

"Where's my book?" Clarke asked, cutting off whatever Kane was about to say; probably telling Miss Heliotrope to shut up.

"Like I said, child, the book is not yours. It belongs to Moonacre."

Clarke ignored the child comment. "My father gave it to me. You have to give it back."

"I don't have to do anything. You are my guest. The only reason I am allowing you here is because my brother gambled his life away and it would be improper to leave you on the streets."

Clarke knew she should be grateful of Kane, but he was such an ass that it made it difficult to be anything other than annoyed.

"Eat your oatmeal," Miss Heliotrope said. "I'm sure it's just as good as the eggs, if not better. This is doing wonders for my bad stomach, doubt I'll be stuck on the toilet for as long tonight."

"Jesus." Kane slammed his fork onto his plate. "Can a man not eat in peace?" He didn't wait for a response. "I've had enough of this. Clarke, follow me."

He led her out of the house and to the stables where two horses waited. "You are a Griffin," he said, "you should know how to ride a horse."

"We don't get the opportunity in the city," Clarke said back, rather unladylike.

"And now you are in the country, so you will learn." He pointed to the white stallion. "You can ride Lunar."

"It's improper for a lady to ride," Clarke explained.

"Lots of things are unladylike. Doesn't stop them from doing it last time I checked."

Clarke had no clue what he was talking about, but decided not to argue. With some help, she climbed onto the back of the horse. Lunar didn't seem very happy to have Clarke on her back, but she couldn't get off by herself. She patted Lunar's mane in an attempt to calm her, which surprisingly worked. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"See, not so bad, is it?" Kane said from his seat on the bigger, brown horse. "Try to keep up."

They traveled past the Griffin estate and through a small town of farmers. Clarke had to admit, it was a nice place. The air was fresh and thin, easier to breathe than in the city. It was sweeter smelling and all the farmers said hello as they walked past the pair.

When it was time to turn around, Clarke was surprised to find that she really did not want to leave. She told him as much.

"Alright," he sighed. "Just stay out of the forest and be back by dinner."

"Thank you, uncle."

She watched him gallop away, then started trotting away from the farmers. She wanted to explore the valley, all of it.

She edged closer and closer to the forest, looking in between the trees. "What's so bad about the forest?" She asked Lunar. Of course, the horse did not respond. She also didn't show any fear, which Clarke took as meaning the forest wasn't full of evil.

She tied Lunar's reigns to a tree and cautiously entered the forest. The leaves were green, the bark and floor was brown and the rocks were grey. It was a totally normal forest. She wasn't sure what her uncle had been so worried about.

She walked deeper, relishing the quiet. She realised it was the first time since her father's death that she felt at peace, which just made her feel guilty.

She pushed the guilt aside when she saw a little cage made out of sticks housing a rabbit. Clarke knelt down and released the creature.

"One trap, two catches," a voice said behind her.

She turned to see a boy in front of her. He must have been only a few years older and may have been the most attractive man she had ever seen. He had dark curls falling onto his tanned face, not quite able to hide his freckles. His brown eyes raked over her while a smirk played on his face.

"Hello, Princess," his voice was deep and rumbling, and somehow made him even more unfairly attractive.

"Who are you?" She asked, her uncle's warning playing in the back of her head.

"Bellamy Blake, pleasure to make you acquaintance," he mocked.

"Blake? Like in the book?" Clarke mumbled," not sure he had heard. When she spoke again her voice was louder. "You're the other family that own the valley."

"Doing your Moonacre history I see." He lent against one of the trees, not a care in the world. "But do you know what that means, Princess?"

Clarke shook her head and Bellamy pushed himself off the tree.

"It means, that you have to stop giving me those eyes. Blake's and Griffins are enemies, that look is not one you give to an enemy."

Clarke felt her blush grow, bright and hot, under her skin. She really hoped he was just trying to make her uncomfortable, but the knowing smile that he sent her made her worry that she really was giving him eyes.

"What do you want Blake?" She asked, trying to compose herself.

They were only a foot away from each other, but Clarke didn't even remember stepping forward. How had she allowed herself to get so close without realising it?

"Bait," he said, raising his hand to push back a strand of her hair. "Or in other words, you."

She grabbed his wrists to stop his movements. A small grin crossed his face.

"Brave Princess."

She was about to throw his hand back at him, when she noticed the thin scratch across it.

"You?" She breathed. "You're the one who attacked my carriage." He had been the one to wrap his arms around her and in return had been cut by her needle.

"C'mon Bellamy, let's just take her." A boy with a sly grin cane out from behind a tree, along with other.

In the time it took Clarke to pull away from Bellamy, she was surrounded.

"Not so brave now," Bellamy taunted. The slight softness that had made him sound so carefree had disappeared.

The boy that had spoken before pulled her towards him and held he by the waist. She screamed and kicked, but to no avail.

Bellamy stepped towards her, ready to take his trapped prize, but he paused. At first, she hoped he had changed his mind, that he would help her, but the nervousness in his face told her that was wrong.

Then she heard it. The loud bark of a dog getting closer to them.

One of the boys yelled, "it's the demon dog," just as Ralph leaped though the trees and took the boy to the ground.

The one holding Clarke let go immediately, and ran with the others. Bellamy turned back to Clarke. He looked annoyed, probably because he would be going back empty handed. He pulled his friend from under Ralph and ran.

Clarke knelt next to the large dog and scratched his ears. "Good boy."

The rabbit she had released hopped over to her, but she noticed it was with great difficulty. She lifted him in her arms and, with Ralph at her feet, she made her way back to Lunar.

# ________

When Clarke got back to the house she wasn't surprised to be find her uncle lounging in front of the fire.

"I trust Lunar gave you an educational tour of the estate?" he asked. 

"I have a wounded animal," Clarke said in lieu of answering.

Kane released a loud sigh. "You can keep him as long as you look after him, but with your knowledge of animals, I doubt it will be for long. Stay out of the forest, child."

Of course he knew where she had been. Why did she think she would get away with it? She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and turned away from him.

A door from down the hall opened and Miss Heliotrope came out looking concerned. "Goodness me, look at your dress." She started faffing with Clarke's skirts until her eyes flicked to the animal in her arms, causing the woman to shriek. "What on earth are you holding?"

"I found him in the forest, I plan to look after him. He's a moonacre rabbit."

She did not miss the disbelief on Miss Heliotrope's face, though she chose to ignore it. She would keep the rabbit, and once it was healed, she would set it free.

"Did you find anything else in the forest," Kane asked, slyly. 

"No," Clarke lied. She had a feeling he did not believe her, but she ran to her room before he could question her more. 

Once she was ready for bed, she looked out of her window and saw white smoke dancing around. For a second, she thought it looked like a unicorn, but that was stupid.

She lay down in bed, her new rabbit on her stomach, and watched the 'stars' on her ceiling glow. However she didn't see the stars, not really. All she could see was the was a pair of beautiful brown eyes and a stupid smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always welcome. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> -El x


End file.
